Regrets from Tenrou
by CullyMac
Summary: They all had lost seven years on Tenrou. Although, everyone made it home safe, there is still a lot to adjust to. But lost time isn't the only problem plaguing Lucy and Natsu. They have a whole different set of problems to deal with. Total NaLu with hints at a GaLe. **Caution: Rated M for Lemons and Language**


**As an avid Fairy Tail Fan, I guess I had to try my hand at this one. I submit this purely for the fun of it and hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, any of the characters or story lines. **

Regrets from Tenrou.

Things were definitely different since returning from the S-Class exams on Tenrou Island, and it wasn't just discovering the loss of seven years. Sure, that fact seriously affected her but there was more to it than that. All of the members of Fairy Tail who were not involved in the S-Class exams had aged seven years, _lived_ seven years of their lives, while Lucy and the rest were in a suspended state, not aging, not "living". Waking up to discover that the world had moved on without them was difficult to take in. Lucy couldn't quit put her finger on the minute changes within herself, but something was…well, different.

She felt as if something within her was _off_. Yet, she didn't know exactly what it was. Something in her knew it wasn't just the adjustment that her mind had to make to accept the loss of time. Maybe it was the fact that her last memories before "waking up" was that her life was over. Everything that ran through her mind as she stood hand in hand with her guild mates came back. She had believed that her life was over and she had reflected on her life, replaying every moment. Her Father, Mother, Meeting Natsu, joining Fairy Tail, moving into her own apartment, the jobs she went on with Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza. Meeting her friends and discovering the real meaning of family.

It was funny how Natsu monopolized the majority of her recent memories. She really didn't have many memories since joining Fairy Tail that didn't involve him in some way. His childlike antics constantly getting him into trouble, his fights with Grey, how he had constantly been there whenever she needed him, and that grin. Just seeing him smile made her believe that all was right with the world. He was her salvation, her rock, her best friend, and maybe…..maybe more. Despite how aggravated she could get with him, she cared about him too much to stay mad at him for long. She believed in him like no one else. She had regretted, standing there hand in hand with everyone, not having taken the opportunity to tell him how she felt. To tell him how very much he meant to her. That there wouldn't be a Fairy Tail for her without him there.

Being faced with the end, makes you come to terms with things within yourself that you were too afraid to face. Lucy was forced, by her own mortality, to face the fact that Natsu was…. everything to her. She finally came to terms with what her heart had known for a while, she was in love with the idiotic flame head.

That had to be the cause for the change within her. She was more aware of him now than she was before going to the Island. Her thought patterns had changed, she found herself thinking about him more than usual. She was so finely tuned into him that she acutely felt his absence, even to the point where she felt something suspiciously like disappointment when she would come home and discover that she was alone. Half expecting him to be in her apartment uninvited, making himself at home, as he so often did.

She would find herself daydreaming about him in ways that she never thought she could. Over the last week since they had been home, Lucy found herself often lost in her own thoughts, arguing with herself, and hearing the voice of Natsu in her head. That was new for her, having his voice in her head. Of course she knew it was just her imagination running wild. The things that she would hear in her head, he would never in a million years say to anyone, let alone her. It was really starting to affect the way she behaved around him. Embarrassed that he might discover what was going on inside her head.

* * *

She was sitting at the bar in the guild, a week or so since coming home, picking at the food on her plate that Mira had placed in front of her. Despite her rumbling stomach, she couldn't eat. Natsu was arguing with Gray about something or another and things were getting a bit out of control, as usual. Glancing in his direction, Lucy could feel her heartbeat speed up and start to flutter just looking at him getting riled up. His breathing had changed, becoming deeper, making his chest rise and fall with each breath. His stance showed that he was ready for anything Gray could throw at him. Seeing him like this made her mind begin to wander to another situation that would make his (and her) breathing change. Lucy quickly looked back down at her plate, blushing as her mind's eye played out the scenario.

**_What would it feel like to be kissed by you?_**Lucy wondered, sighing to herself.

**_Want to find out, Luce?_****_Would you let me show you?_**Natsu's voice echoed in her head.

**_If only I could….._**Lucy thought before shaking her head to clear those thoughts. It was dangerous to go there.

She glanced back up at Natsu, fully expecting to see him totally engrossed in the fight with Grey. She was shocked to see him staring right at her with the most perplexed look on his face. Seeing her looking at him, he shook his head and flashed her that infamous grin, incisors gleaming, and made her heart skip a beat in the process. She knew her face was flaming red, she could feel the heat of her face.

Knowing that she needed time to get control of her run away imagination, Lucy pushed the plate on the bar away from her and stood up. Throwing a halfhearted smile and wave in Natsu's direction, Lucy all but ran out of the guild. Once outside the gates, she bolted straight towards her apartment.

* * *

Natsu knew that his life was over on Tenrou, holding the hands of his beloved family, waiting for the end, Natsu only had one regret; Lucy. He had taken their time together for granted thinking that they had all the time in the world. He thought that he would have time with her to give her the chance to love him, as he loved her. He regretted not telling her how he felt. He regretted the lost opportunities to spend with her because he was afraid always being around her would push her away. He knew she was his mate from the minute he saw her in Hargeron. He shouldn't have wasted time, and just claimed her. At least the last thing he would see on this world would be her. As they stood with their comrades Natsu tried to put all of his feelings for her into his eyes as he looked into hers and waited for the end.

Now that they had returned home, having lost seven years, things were different. Not just with the world around them, but within himself as well. Natsu felt as if he had been given a second chance to claim his mate and wasn't going to take one second for granted. He would woo her, get her to love him and claim her as his own. Only one problem seemed to be getting in his way. Lucy. Funny how she was the beginning and end of his internal turmoil. Now that his mind was made up about claiming her, Natsu had a new problem to deal with, Lucy was in his head. Not like she wasn't before, but her voice was _talking_ to him. He knew it was just his own wishful thinking making him hear her voice in his head. The things she would say in his head….would really get him fired up, and not in a combative manner either.

* * *

At the guild hall Natsu was just getting warmed up to the idea of blowing off some steam with Grey. That ice brain really knew how to push his buttons. They were yelling insults at each other, each one more insulting than the last. It was going great. Bracing himself for the onslaught of Grey's attack, Natsu, grinned.

_Lucy was pinned up against a wall, her hands fisted at her sides, her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, looking up at him. Natsu had his hands against the wall on either side of her head, pinning her body to the wall with his own. He could feel her thighs pressed against his, her hips pressing into his upper thighs, her flat stomach pressed against his, her breasts… Those soft mounds pressed against his lower chest causing his heart to quicken and his breathing to hitch. _

_He could smell her scent, vanilla and roses, but there was more to it. Something had changed in the way she smelled, something like fear and excitement mingled in with her usual scent. Not quite able to understand the change, Natsu dipped his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled, she wanted….him! Thrilled with the discovery, Natsu lightly nipped at the tense cords in her neck, scraping his fangs over the tender flesh there and tasting her with his tongue. She inhaled sharply, exciting him further._

**_What would it feel like to be kissed by you? _**_Lucy's voice said. He snapped his head up looking into her eyes, a triumphant grin spread across his face._

**_Want to find out, Luce? Would you let me show you?_**_Natsu gazed into her eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for her answer._

**_If only I could….. _**_Lucy whispered as she lowered her head, ducking under his arm and took off running._

Natsu had frozen stiff staring at Lucy, as the fantasy played out in his mind's eye. He couldn't figure out what had triggered it. This was happening more and more often. It was getting damn frustrating. He couldn't stay focused; she would take over his entire existence without any warning. She looked up at him from her seat at the bar, when she met his eyes, he could see the blush that covered her face. He shook his head to clear it and shot her a grin.

He watched as she pushed her plate back, stood, and barely smiled and waved at him as she ran from the guild. He watched her leave, wondering if he had somehow let his daydream show on his face.

"Oi! Flame brain, giving up without a fight, huh?" Grey said mockingly, snapping Natsu back to reality.

"As if! You know I could beat you with my eyes closed, Snowflake!" Natsu laughed throwing a punch at Grey's face.

"That's more like it." Grey growled dodging the punch and throwing one of his own. The fight continued to escalate between the two of them until Erza walked into the guild. Natsu and Grey immediately separated laughing nervously as Erza eyed them suspiciously.

"H-Hey, Erza" the boys said in unison.

"Hey." Erza replied, somewhat skeptical of their unusual comraderie. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. " Natsu fumbled, "I…uh….just remembered, I forgot something at home. See ya later!" Natsu ran out of the guild heading back to the place he shared with Happy. He needed to clear his head and find out why these "dreams" were happening more frequently now. It used to be only while he slept; now it would happen when he was wide awake.

Entering his house, he plopped down on his couch, crossing his feet at the ankles and putting his hands behind his head. Staring at the wall, Natsu let out a sigh as his mind began to wander. Everything in his world revolved around Lucy. She was his center, his core. Nothing and no one mattered to him more. But why was he being consumed like this? Why was she taking over his every thought? Yes, he loved her, had for a while, but it wasn't until they "woke up" from that seven year slumber that these vivid dreams of her had started.

And these dreams were **_vivid_****. **He could remember the way her skin felt when he brushed his fingers across it, the sounds she would make when he would use his fangs to lightly scratch the tender flesh of her neck, the way she smelled mingled with excitement and a hint of fear. He could _feel_ her hands lightly touching the bare skin of his chest and abs, feel her breath on his skin and her fingers running through his hair. He could remember all of it, like it had just happened. These "dreams" were almost like memories, full of remembered sensations, smells, and emotion.

Ever since these "dreams" began, things had been…awkward between them, almost like they both were forcing the normalcy of their friendship. Something was wrong, but what? Sure he had been fanaticizing about her a lot more lately. Sure he was noticing the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her breasts would press together when she crossed her arms, and so many other things about her that he hadn't really noticed before. But that was all normal, right? He loved her so it was only natural that he would think of her in a more intimate manner.

Maybe she realized he was having these fantasies about her. Had he said something, done something to give it away? No. He hadn't done anything out of the usual where she was concerned. Well maybe he had been avoiding going to her apartment unannounced, but that was it. That shouldn't make a difference in their friendship; she was always yelling at him about being there anytime he wanted.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Natsu let out an aggravated noise to release his frustration at the entire situation. Thinking was making his head hurt. Perhaps a nap would help him to think better. With that thought in mind, Natsu closed his eyes and let his mind go until his dreams claimed him.

* * *

Lucy ran the whole way home. She didn't stop until she reached her door, fumbling with her keys, finally unlocking it, rushing inside, shutting it and locking it behind her. Lucy collapsed against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. Bringing her knees up, she crossed her arms on top of them and put her head down. Letting out a sigh she tried to calm her nerves and her heart. It took a few minutes, but eventually she was able to collect herself enough to stand up and make her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower to let the water warm up, Lucy stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. Blond hair, brown eyes, she didn't see anything remarkable about her, she wasn't one of those stunning beauties.

"Could he ever love a girl like me?" Lucy's voice quivered with tears as she looked at the face staring out of the mirror. "Happy says I'm weird. Would Natsu want someone like me or someone more like Lisanna." It was hopeless. Chances were that he would never return her feelings, she was just another of his guild mates, someone he had to look out for, protect. She stood there watching her face fade away as the mirror started to fog up. With tears running down her cheeks, she got in the shower.

Standing under the water she let the warmth and gentle pounding of the water sooth her frazzled nerves. Natsu may never return her feelings, but she knew she would always have him as her friend. She could count on him to be there for her, of that, she was sure. Why was she feeling so depressed all of a sudden? It had to be the dreams and that voice in her head that were conflicting with what she knew to be reality. She wouldn't be in this state if those damned fantasies hadn't become so vivid. She washed her hair and body before finally getting out of the shower, feeling a bit better about herself.

Drying off, Lucy wrapped a towel in her hair and made her way into her bedroom. Glancing at her bed, half expecting to see Natsu in her bed asleep, she was disappointed when she noticed it was empty. Sighing she made her way to her wardrobe pulling out a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Dressing quickly she crawled in to bed. Curled up on her side, pulling her knees up, Lucy though about her day and the strange look on Natsu's face when she looked at him before leaving the guild. He looked like he was slightly confused. Possibly trying to figure out why her face was beet-red.

Lucy huffed and closed her eyes, deciding to let her emotional rollercoaster go for the night and get some sleep. Besides, nothing had changed between her and Natsu, it was all in her head….and heart.

_Lucy was sitting on her bed looking out her window at the sun setting on Magnolia. Feeling cozy in her night clothes and her wet hair piled on her head wrapped in a towel, she let out a sigh of contentment. Coming here was the right decision for her. Magnolia was home. Her family was here, her friends, her life. She was happy. Placing her elbow on the sill, Lucy rested her chin in her hand and continued to watch the colors of the sky change to those of twilight._

_"Everything alright, Luce?" Natsu said walking in to her room. Fresh from the shower, he was clad in only a towel wrapped low about his waist. With another towel he was drying his hair. Seeing him like this made Lucy smile. There was no tension between them. The interaction was comfortable, normal._

_"I'm fine, Natsu. I was just thinking about how happy I am that I came here with you, to Magnolia. It changed my life and I couldn't be happier." Lucy smiled at him._

_"I don't know about not being any happier." Natsu said with a certain gleam in his eye that Lucy had become very familiar with. He was up to something._

_"What are you doing Natsu?" she said starting to get nervous, albeit a happy kind of nervous._

_Natsu started stalking towards her grinning. He dropped the towel in his hands on the floor, placing one knee on the bed, he reached his arms out to her. Giving her the choice of entering them or not. Lucy didn't hesitate and immediately moved into his arms. Natsu sat on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his legs sprawled on either side of her. Lucy leaned back against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as she placed her arms over his encircling her waist._

_"Happier?" Natsu asked with a smile in his voice._

_"Mmmm…." Lucy replied reaching up and removing the towel from her hair. She let the damp tresses fall onto Natsu's chest. "yes, much."_

_"Good." Natsu gently squeezed her waist and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He inhaled the sweet smell that was all her, vanilla roses. Contentment washed over him, an intense sense of belonging. This was right, he was with his mate, he was happy._

_"Lucy?" Natsu whispered close to her ear. "You know what you mean to me, don't you?"_

_Half turning in his arms, Lucy looked up at his face. His gaze locked with hers and she saw the vulnerability behind his eyes. Reaching a hand up to cup the side of his face, she replied, "Just as much as you mean to me."_

_"Everything, Lucy. You mean everything to me." He whispered as he lowered his lips towards hers. He was determined to show her with his actions as much as with his words just how much she meant to him. _

_The kiss was gentile at first but quickly began to intensify. He tasted her with his tongue, exploring the soft contours of her mouth. He bit and sucked at her lips as if to eat her. Her scent filled his nose, and excited him further. The more he tasted the more he wanted. _

_Craning her neck the way she was, was becoming uncomfortable, but when she tried to turn fully in his arms, Natsu tightened his hold on her waist. Bringing up one of his hands along the side of her body, he traced the gentle bend of her arm up to the hand she held against the side of his face. He threaded his fingers through hers, locking their hands together. He brought her hand down to her waist and locked both of her arms in one of his strong hands. _

_He broke the kiss and began trailing wet kisses along her jaw. Lucy turned her head to the side resting it back on his shoulder, relieving the tension in her neck and giving him better access to it at the same time. Natsu's free hand began roaming up and down her side, slowing along the outside of her breasts. His kisses continued along her jaw to her neck, causing chills to run through her body. She moaned deep in her throat when he lightly nipped at the flesh between her neck and shoulder._

_He kept up his assault on her neck as his hand continued to roam further and further across her body. His hand began tracing the outline of her collar bone and the upper curves of her breasts. Continuing down to her sides, his hand gripped her hip briefly before continuing to trace the outside contour of her leg. Reaching her knee, his hand continued on up the inside of her thigh, slowly heading to the junction of her legs. _

_Even through her sweats, Lucy could feel the heat of his hand as it inched ever closer to the very core of her body. Instinct took over and she began to squirm in his arms, whether to get away or get closer, she didn't know. Natsu chuckled against her neck, and held her tighter. _

_Lifting his head back up to her ear, "Trust me, Luce. You trust me don't you?" Natsu whispered, just before taking her lobe in his mouth and sucking gently._

_"Natsu?." Lucy whimpered almost pleading, not sure exactly what was happening to her body. The things he was doing made her feel ….. strange. She wanted….what? "Please."_

_Natsu let his hand answer her plea as it finally reached the apex of her legs. Placing the heal of his hand on the top of her mound, Natsu began applying a gentle pressure along with a circular motion to the sensitive area. When Lucy arched her back against him and let out a moan, he nearly lost his control. The way she was responding to his touch was driving him mad. She was so open, so honest about her reactions to him. He was hard and hot behind her, throbbing with an ache to be inside her, but he knew it was too soon. _

_Lucy began moving her hips rhythmically with the motion of his hand. He could tell she was close to climaxing. Her moans were getting stronger, and she was flexing her hands as he held them against her waist. The movement of her hips caused a delicious friction against his throbbing member pressed against the upper part of her buttocks and her lower back. Natsu held her tighter against him._

_"Let it go, Luce. Just let go. I'm here, I'm here with you." He purred into her ear. Increasing the tempo of his hand, Natsu attempted to push her over the edge, craving her climax as much as she did. "Can you feel it, Luce? Almost there, just a little more. Give in Lucy. Let it happen. Don't hold back." His breathing was ragged against her neck. She was panting between moans. Her hips moving almost violently now, rocking against him. "There it is, there, Lucy. NOW!" Natsu bit into the crook of her neck as he felt her whole body spasm with release. _

_She screamed his name, arching her back as far as she could before collapsing back on his chest. It was glorious. _

* * *

Natsu bolted upright on his couch, breathing heavy, he ran his hands through his hair. Damn, that one was better than the rest. His previous dreams hand never involved anything more than kissing and holding Lucy. This one was…..wow…intense. Shifting on the couch and placing his feet on the floor, Natsu realized he was still very much aroused from the dream he just had.

"Shit!" he cursed and made his way to the bathroom. It was time for _another_ cold shower.

* * *

Lucy woke up screaming Natsu's name. She could still feel the tremors in her body slowly subsiding. What the HELL was that? Her dream started off so nice and sweet, but ended in a way she never would have expected.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lucy shouted to her empty apartment. She had to come to terms with reality. She wasn't anything special, Natsu probably could't love her, she was just torturing herself with these dreams. She needed time to think.

Dragging herself out of bed Lucy got ready for her day. Once dressed and having eaten, she headed out to the guild. Maybe taking a job would take her mind off this constant internal conflict.

Arriving at the guild, Lucy had to stop herself from searching the hall for a certain pink haired pain in the ass. Pausing briefly in the entrance, Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before marching over to the board.

She skimmed through the job postings, which were pretty thin, and settled on one that didn't look too difficult. Some older lady was requesting a traveling companion to accompany her to and from her nephew's residence. It was pretty straight forward, keep her company and keep her safe. Granted, it was only 5,000 jewels, but at least it was one she could handle on her own. Lucy took the posting off the board, notified Mira that she wanted the job.

"Mira, I would appreciate it if you didn't let Natsu, Happy, Grey or Erza know that I took this job. I would really like to do it on my own." Mira looked a bit concerned but agreed to honor Lucy's request. Upon getting the approval, Lucy left the guild to meet the Lady at her residence in Magnolia.

Lucy was lucky not to have run into Natsu on her way in or out of the guild. Having to face him so soon after the dream she had would not have been possible for her.

* * *

Natsu and Happy entered the guild late morning. Natsu scanned the hall looking for Lucy. Realizing that she wasn't there, Natsu walked up to the bar and ordered something to eat from Mira.

"Happy? Are you doing okay since we got back from….." Natsu asked his partner.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Is something bothering you?" Happy asked, with his fish half way to his mouth. He placed the fish down on the bar and gave Natsu his full attention.

"It's nothing, buddy. Just wondering if you are doing okay." Natsu tried to play off his unease and smiled at his friend, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Natsu?" Happy inquired, worried now. "something is wrong! What is it?"

"I never could fool you, Happy." Natsu laughed halfheartedly. "It's Lucy." He admitted.

"Did you fight? Is she being weird again?" Happy asked picking up his fish again.

"Yeah, something like that. Don't worry about it, buddy, I'll figure it out." Natsu replied rubbing Happy's head.

Finishing his food, Natsu looked around the guild again for Lucy, thinking she may have come in without him noticing. Not that that was really possible, he could smell her a mile off. He knew she had been here earlier, her lingering scent said as much, but where had she gone?

"Mira?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you seen Lucy around?"

"She was here earlier, must have gone off somewhere though."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Natsu said hopping off of the stool he was sitting on to see if he could find her. He was telling himself that he just wanted to make sure she was okay. She didn't look to be herself yesterday when she left the guild. He knew adjusting to the changes was difficult on everyone. Maybe she needed someone to talk to about it.

"C'mon Happy, let's go find Lucy."

"Uh, Natsu? I don't know if that would be a good idea. She kinda gave me the impression that she wanted to be left alone for a while." Mira said from behind the bar.

"Oh." Natsu said, defeated. "Did she say why?"

"No, not really. Just that she wanted to be alone. But I don't think she would be gone long. Why not wait for her here?"

"Naw, that's alright, Mira. Thanks, but I guess I have somethings that I need to get done." Natsu turned away from Mira, "C'mon Happy. " Natsu said over his shoulder on his way out of the guild.

Out in the streets of Magnolia, Natsu wandered aimlessly. Something was bothering his Lucy and he didn't know what it was. He couldn't understand her attitude toward him since they returned from Tenrou Island. He racked his brain to think through the last week to try to remember if he had done anything that could have offended her. Short of her finding out about his dreams and fantasies about her, he didn't know what it could have been. He had behaved normally, like he always had.

Something else may be bothering her. "Hey, Happy? Have you noticed anything strange with Lucy lately?" Natsu asked looking at his feet.

"She's always strange, Natsu." Happy said flying a few feet behind Natsu. "You mean, stranger than normal? She did look kinda funny yesterday, like she was thinking too hard. It was kinda scary."

"Huh. So you saw it too. I wonder what it could be that's bothering her. Any idea's Happy?"

"Nuh uh." Happy replied sadly. This stuff with Lucy was really bothering Natsu. Happy was at a loss with what to say or do to help his friend.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what it could be."

Happy and Natsu continued walking through Magnolia without any real destination in mind. Nothing was coming to mind for Natsu as to what could be bothering Lucy. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe she was just sad and needed to be cheered up.

"I GOT IT! Happy, maybe she is just sad and needs to be cheered up. What do you think? What can we do for Lucy that would make her happy again?" Natsu shouted excitedly, grinning like an idiot in the middle of the street.

"Give her a fish!" Happy replied smiling.

"Not everyone likes fish as much as you do." Natsu laughed, "Besides, with her being this sad it will have to be something BIG."

"Something big, for Lucy?" Happy asked, "I don't know, what do weird girls like?"

"Well, she likes her keys, …."

"**_I really wish I knew how Natsu really felt about me, if he would just tell me or show me, I would feel better."_** It was Lucy's voice in his head again. He could have sworn he could smell her, too.

"Natsu? Natsu?" Happy called out, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, though I heard something there for a minute." Natsu replied shaking his head.

"Maybe it was just the people in that carriage passing by. With your hearing it could have been that right?" Happy offered.

"Yeah, that was probably it." Natsu replied, knowing full well that wasn't it. "Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Lucy?"

" She's weird."

"No, I mean, do you like her?"

"We're friends so she's okay, I guess. But she can be scary sometimes." Happy shrugged.

"Do – do you think she likes me?"

"Of course she likes you, who wouldn't? You're the best, Natsu!" Happy declared proudly.

"Yeah, of course." Natsu replied unenthusiastically kicking at the dirt on the ground. "Hey, let's head home."

* * *

Lucy arrived at the address for her job, it was a simple townhome with flower boxes in the windows and lacy curtains. She smiled, thinking about what the elderly lady would be like. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A delicate looking elderly woman answered the door, she was slightly hunched over with a shawl around her shoulders despite the warmth from the sun. "Yes, dear? Can I help ya?" She asked, her watery gaze meeting Lucy's.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Lucy, from Fairy Tail. I'm here about the job." Lucy replied sweetly, offering her hand to the lady.

"Yes, yes, of course, please come in." She smiled taking Lucy's outstretched hand and pulling her inside. The inside of the home was just as simple and charming as the outside. Lucy immediately felt at ease inside.

"Come on in and help me with the bags, dear. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid if I did it would take me ages." She chuckled at her own little joke and ushered Lucy to the back of the house. Lucy was lead to a small bedroom, again simply decorated with a bed, chest and table. Small touches here and there made the room feel cozy and lived in. On the bed was a worn medium sized bag, and beside it a smaller one.

"Are these what you need loaded in the carriage?" Lucy asked motioning to the bags on the bed.

"Yes, dear. That's it. I know it doesn't seem like much, but these old bones don't move like they used to." She chuckled again. "Once we get them loaded in the carriage, we will be ready to head out."

"Alright then, shall we get going? You must be anxious to see your nephew." Lucy said smiling and picking up the bags from the bed.

"Aye, that I am." the lady responded smiling. "It's been a while since I have seen Nathaniel, and he's always so busy with his research and books that he doesn't have the time to come see me. Don't get me wrong, dear, he's a delightful young man, just a little forgetful at times."

Lucy smiled at her, "I didn't catch your name, ma'am." She said following behind the lady through the house.

"Oh dear me, how rude. Agatha. Agatha Willam. But you just go ahead and call me Aggie, dear, everyone does." Aggie said smiling apologetically at Lucy, before continuing out the front door of the townhouse.

"Just place the bags in the carriage dear, on the floor by the wall will be fine." Aggie said as they reached the carriage. Lucy did as she asked then helped Aggie get situated inside as well. She hopped up and sat in the seat across from Aggie in the carriage. Aggie leaned a bit out of the carriage window and shouted, "Alright Rufus, we can go now."

With a lurch the carriage took off, bouncing down the road at a comfortable pace.

"So dearie, tell me a bit about yourself." Aggie said a few minutes into the ride. "We have a bit of a trek before we reach Nathaniel's home, so better to pass the time getting to know each other."

"Well, there's really not much to tell. I am a celestial wizard, a member of Fairy Tail, my parents have passed away and I have no siblings, so Fairy Tail is my only family now. But I'm happy." Lucy tried to be vague, not wanting to give too much information and wind up going down a painful road of memories.

Picking up on her hesitation, Aggie decided to avoid the painful family losses and asked Lucy to tell her about how she had become a member of Fairy Tail to begin with. Lucy hesitated briefly before deciding to answer Aggie's request. Although not a painful memory, it did force her to talk about a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Well, Aggie, for as long as I could remember, I wanted to be a member of Fairy Tail. I was in Hargeron one day and the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel…" Lucy paused, trying to collect herself and regain some control of her emotions that began to run amuck with her voicing his name.

"Hold on honey, are ya having a problem with this Salamander fellow?" Aggie asked picking up on Lucy's hesitation and reaching out and covering Lucy's hands with her own.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucy asked, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Come on over her and tell Aggie all about it." Aggie patted the seat cushion next to her. Lucy complied and slid into the seat next to Aggie who was still holding her hand.

"Well it started a little over a week ago." Lucy stated staring at her lap as she spoke. "We, uh, some of my guild mates and I, got ourselves into a pretty tight spot and didn't think we would make it out alive. So sure we wouldn't make it home, I finally came to terms with how I really feel about Natsu. I was regretting that I never got the chance to tell him." A tear fell from the tip of Lucy's nose and landed on her lap, making a small dark circle on her blue skirt. "Needless to say, we made it home pretty much safe and sound. But now…..I just don't know."

"Aww, honey, ya love him don't ya?"

"uh-huh." Lucy replied sniffing. "I just don't know what to do. Now my mind is going crazy with thoughts of him and I am daydreaming about him. I even hear his voice in my head, telling me things, the real Natsu never would."

"Listen, dearie, love is never an easy thing. It's bothersome, painful and a lot of work. But it's also wonderful, beautiful, and joyful. It's the greatest thing this world has to offer. So you take hold of this love with both hands and you don't let go of it!"

"If it were that easy Aggie, I wouldn't be this distraught." Lucy said half attempting to smile through her tears.

"Don't he know how ya feel, honey? Haven't ya told him?"

Lucy shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face, she began to silently sob, and Aggie put her arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her into an embrace giving Lucy the shoulder she needed to cry on.

"I really wish I knew how Natsu really felt about me, if he would just tell me or show me, I would feel better." Lucy whispered.

"You poor dear, don't ya have any idea how he may feel about you?" Lucy shook her head in response. "Tell me about him, maybe I can see something you don't"

"Well," Lucy said sitting up, "he's an idiot."

"Aren't they all, dear?" Aggie replied smiling softly, Lucy found herself smiling in response.

"He's fiercely loyal, protective of those close to him and the guild, he gives his all in everything he does, he's a bit rash and hot headed, he loves to fight, he can be obnoxious and a bit dense, he's honest to a fault, dependable, and almost always smiling. He's well-built and muscular, with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. He has a cat he named Happy."

"What kind of mage is he dear?" Aggie asked when Lucy seemed stalled.

"He's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Oh ho! Is he now dear. Well that's it then, it must have been the fates that brought you to me today." Aggie said smiling widely.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"Those books. Nathaniel's books. He's been fascinated with dragons since he was a small child, and has collected everything he can about the creatures, including volumes regarding their adoptive offspring, the Slayers." Aggie's eyes were bright with excitement. "Just ya wait honey, I'll make sure ya have all the information ya need to capture the heart of this particular Dragon."

"Really?" Lucy asked, daring to hope that things might work out for her and Natsu.

"Of course dear. What kind of woman would I be if I didn't help two young lovers find their way to each other." Aggie chuckled and patted Lucy's hand. "Get some rest dearie, ya look a bit worn out."

Lucy nodded and was surprised when Aggie pulled her down to rest her head on her lap. Aggie began stroking Lucy's hair humming a familiar lullaby. Lucy dozed off within minutes.

* * *

Happy flew ahead of Natsu, entering their little home before him. Natsu followed Happy inside, shutting the door behind him before sitting on the couch.

"What am I going to do, Happy?" Natsu inquired, placing his elbows on his knees and lowering his head into his hands. He had never felt like this before. Hopeless. He knew this problem wasn't something he could solve with his fists.

Happy walked across the room and stood at Natsu's feet looking up into onyx eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Happy reached out his arms to his friend, "Natsu?" he said softly, tears filling his own eyes.

Reaching down Natsu picked up Happy, holding the soft blue Exceed to his chest. "I just don't know how to fix this. I feel like we are losing her. Like _I'm_ losing her."

"Lucy?" Happy sniffed, burying his face in Natsu's chest. He knew that something was bothering his friend, or rather _someone_ was bothering him. There was more to this than just Lucy being upset about something, Happy just didn't understand what it could be.

"I can't lose her, Happy." Natsu whispered, holding his friend tighter to himself, "She's too important to me."

"Important?" Happy sniffed looking up at Natsu, "Natsu, how come Lucy's bothering you so much? We all know she is important, she's our friend. What is it Natsu?" worried now, Happy's tears were flowing freely down his face.

"She's more than that, Happy. I – I love her. I've always loved her. It's just….."Natsu wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, "just that since we got back from the S-Class exams, something's been different with her, with me."

"You're not different to me Natsu." Happy cried, completely confused.

"It's different on the inside, Happy. I dream about her, I can hear her in my head talking to me." Natsu said softly, his voice full of the sadness he felt. "But I know that as much as I want my dreams to be real, I know that they can never be. She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her."

"How do you know she doesn't like you? Did you ask her?"

"No, Happy, it's not that simple." Natsu replied, stroking the blue fur on Happy's back. "I _can't_ lose her. She's…..she's my Mate."

"What!?" Happy squeaked. "Natsu, are you sure? Lucy?" finally grasping the severity of the situation, Happy pulled away from Natsu to look him in the face.

"I have no doubt that it's her." Natsu shook his head sadly. "I've known since we met her in Hargeron. Igneel told me about how I would know my Mate. It's definitely her. I thought…..I thought we would have time, ya know, to take things slow. Then with what happened on Tenrou, I thought I missed my chance.

"When we got home, I - I felt like I had been given another chance." Natsu placed Happy on the seat next to him and turned to face him. "I thought I could get her to love me. But – but she's acting different, distant. She hasn't really talked to me since we got back. Almost like she is avoiding me but pretending like nothing's wrong."

"You have to tell her, Natsu. You have to get your Mate. If you don't….." Happy urged grasping Natsu's hand.

"I know, I know. I really don't want to think about that." If he didn't claim his Mate of his own free will the fate that awaited him, and her, was horrific. If it got to the point that his instincts took over, he wouldn't be able to control his actions. He would go after her with a single minded determination and destroy anything that got in his way, potentially harming his friends in the process if they tried to protect her from him. If she fought against him, there was a good chance that he could wind up killing her in the process. If that were to happen, his own life would be forfeit. He wouldn't survive without his Mate. Not to mention, the guilt he would feel would kill him anyway. No he didn't want to think about that possibility.

"What can I do, Happy? I _have_ to fix this." Natsu sounded almost defeated, "I need her."

"Just talk to her, Natsu. Ask her what is wrong." Happy urged, worry for his friend apparent in his tone. "You can't know what is bothering her until you talk to her. Once you know what the problem is you can fix it." He said hopefully.

"Ya know, your right Happy!" Natsu said relieved, slapping his thighs and standing up. "I have to talk to her. Only one problem. I don't know where she is. We have to find her." Turning around to look down at Happy still sitting on the couch.

Happy smiled, relieved that Natsu wasn't sad anymore now that he knows what to do to try to resolve this issue. "So, you dream about her, huh?" Happy laughed. "They must be nightmares!"

"Wha - !" Natsu started before they both broke out laughing. After a few minutes, the laughter died down. Natsu whipped his eyes, "C'mon Happy, let's go grab a bite to eat then we'll figure out where Lucy went off to."

Feeling a bit more confident about being able to figure this out and to get things with Lucy back on track, he headed back to the guild with Happy following close behind.

Back at the guild, Natsu headed toward the bar, but was interrupted by Grey. "Oi! Hothead, where'd you run off to? Too afraid to face me?"

"In your dreams, Ice Princess!" Natsu shot back grinning. "By the way, you seen Lucy round?"

"Huh? No, why?" Grey answered perplexed.

"Just haven't seen her in a while, is all." Natsu replied shrugging. Damn, he was hoping Grey would know something.

"Wouldn't worry about it, she'll turn up before long." Grey said shrugging. Realizing that he wasn't going to get a fight out of Natsu, he turned around and headed back to the table where he was sitting. Natsu continued on to the bar.

"Hey, Mira. How 'bout something HOT. Ha ha. Oh, and the usual for Happy." He called out leaning an arm on the bar before sitting in one of the stools.

"Sure thing Natsu." Mira replied, lighting a small bowl of kindling and sliding it across the bar to him and pulled out a fish for Happy. The boys dug in to their meals. Mira smiled and shook her head. Turning back around she continued to wash a tankard.

Finishing his meal, Natsu pushed the bowl away from him and turning to Mira asked, "Lucy been around, Mira?"

"Sorry, dear, I haven't seen her since this morning. I suspect she won't be in until tomorrow at least. Maybe she went home." Mira, remembering that Lucy had asked her to keep the job she went on from the rest of her team, she tried to keep her answer a bit vague without out-right lying to Natsu. She realized that she had succeeded when Natsu nodded and thanked her.

"If you see her, would you tell her that I want to talk to her when she gets a chance."

"Sure." Mira replied. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think about what could have prompted this. Natsu had been asking about Lucy a lot lately. What was going on with those two. And why was Lucy keeping a job from Natsu? She would definitely be doing some investigating of her own.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned at Mira before turning around and heading to the table where Levy and Gajeel were sitting. Happy decided to head over to the table where Wendy and Charle were sitting. Probably in another attempt to woo the female Exceed.

" Hey, Levy." Natsu said straddling the bench at the table facing the blue haired mage. "Have you seen Lucy lately?"

"Lu-chan? Sorry Natsu, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Levy replied removing her glasses and closing her book.

"No…..well, not really _wrong_, just off. She's been acting funny for the last few days. I know we all have a lot of adjusting to do with what happened, but I don't think it's that. She's acting different, even around me."

"Hmmm. I don't know. Lu-chan usually talks to me when there is something bothering her, but I haven't talked to her. She seemed to be off in her own little world lately. I just thought she was trying to find a way to deal with the time gap, like we all are. I figured she would come to me when she was ready." Levy looked at Natsu, her concern apparent in her eyes. She patted his shoulder, "Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"That's alright, Levy. But if you do talk to her, would you let me know if she needs help?"

"Of course." She agreed.

" Thanks." Natsu was about to get up when Gajeel stopped him.

"Salamander, I need to talk to you." Gajeel rose and walked toward the front door of the guild. Curious, Natsu followed him.

Once outside the guild, Gajeel walked away from the door a ways but remained inside the gate. Stopping Gajeel turned, "You smell different, Salamander. What's going on?" he crossed his arms across his chest and leveled his red gaze at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What of it, Metalhead?" Natsu growled. Onyx eyes glaring into red ones.

"Just wondering why the change. It's not many things that could make a dragon slayers scent change like this. I've noticed it since coming back from Tenrou."

"Again, what of it? Get to your point." Natsu's impatience with the Iron Dragon Slayer apparent in his tone.

"Cool it, it's happened to me too. Wendy pointed it out to me a few days ago. "You smell funny, Gajeel." She said. Threw me for a loop when she told me." Gajeel sighed heavily and ran a hand through his long unruly black mane. "Tell me, Salamander, you having dreams too?" at the mention of the dreams, Natsu's eyes widened, just enough for Gajeel to notice. "So that's a yes."

"How do you know this? I haven't told anyone about it." Getting pissed now, Natsu clenched his fists, ready to beat the answers out him if needed.

"Cause it's happening to me as well you idiot!" Gajeel growled. "I don't know about you but when we were on that cursed island, I discovered my…."

"Mate?" Natsu laughed ironicly "Really, so there's even someone for you huh? Well, good luck with that." Natsu turned around to head back into the guild.

"Hold it, Salamander! Unlike you, I am not having problems with my Mate. If bunny girl is avoiding you, and you aren't able to fix this, we are all going to have a serious problem on our hands."

_ They were sitting on the shore of the lake, a blanket beneath them. Lucy was wearing a two piece blue bathing suit. Natsu, beside her, was just in his trunks._

_ "C'mon Luce, let's go for a swim, it'll cool us down." Natsu said standing and pulling Lucy up with him. He ran to the lake dragging her behind him, charging full speed into the water laughing._

_ "It does feel good, doesn't it," Lucy said reaching the water. They both waded out until the water was a little over waist high. Lucy ducked under the water wetting her hair spraying Natsu with the droplets as she rose and flipped it back out of her face. Natsu shielded his face with his arms as he laughed._

_ "So that's how it's gonna be is it?" he called out as he splashed her back._

_ "Hey!" Lucy said startled, splashing him back laughing. _

_The water fight continued for several minutes, both soaking wet and sputtering before they called a truce. Natsu gathered Lucy in his arms and hugged her as their mirth subsided. Loosening his hold on her, Natsu leaned back slightly looking at Lucy's face. Water dripped down her cheeks which were slightly pink from the sun, her eyes were bright and sparkling, the smile on her lips gave testament to her happiness. _

_"You're beautiful." Natsu whispered touching his forehead to hers and breathing her in. How he loved her scent. Angling his face, he brought his lips to hers, lightly, softly, barely enough to taste her. "So beautiful."_

_"Natsu, I….."Lucy whispered, the blush on her cheeks deepening to a deep rose. He smiled, knowing he was probably embarrassing her. He gathered her close, keeping their faces together, foreheads touching._

_"If you could see yourself through my eyes you would know that I am telling you the truth." Natsu whispered to her as he brought his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to his. Kissing the tip of her nose and both of her cheeks before settling on her lips. He took his time, savoring the wet silky texture of her lips beneath his own. The hand on her chin, moved to frame the side of her face, the tips of his fingers sliding into her wet hair. _

_Natsu slowly broke the kiss, gently sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away. "Lucy, I want to show you something." He whispered looking into her eyes. He brought his hands to her shoulders and lowered them down her arms until he reached her hands. Grasping her hands in his, Natsu brought her hands above the water. "Hold out your hands, Lucy." Natsu said watching her hands as she complied keeping his beneath hers. Lucy held out her hands, slightly cupped, palms up, looking into Natsu's eyes. "Look at your hands Luce." He whispered, watching her face to ensure that she did as he asked. "In your hands lies the most important, most vulnerable part of my being. There is no one else I could trust with this. It is in your hands, my beautiful Lucy, that you hold my heart."_

_"Natsu, I – I don't know what to say." Lucy looked into his eyes, tears brimming in hers._

_"You don't have to say anything, just keep it safe." Natsu whispered drawing her in for another kiss._

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, "Natsu!"

"Huh? What? Ahh, Hell." Natsu said realizing exactly what had happened. Covering his face with his hands, he tried to collect his composure before facing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"How frequently have these been happening?" Gajeel asked urgency in his tone.

"I – I don't know, I've had a few over the last couple of days. That is if you don't count the ones I have while I'm sleeping." Natsu spoke in a tone that suggested he was grateful for the help and insight of another individual.

"You're running out of time Salamander. I'm sure Igneel told you about the consequences of not claiming your Mate on your own." Gajeel murmured. "Point is, stop wasting time and claim her before we all wind up having to deal with the fiery hell you will create if you don't."

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that! Yes, I know EXACTLY what would happen if things go that far." Natsu growled at Gajeel, getting inches from his face. "Let me ask you Metalmouth, could you force Levy? Could you claim her without her consent? Could you do that to her?" At his words the Iron Dragon Slayer visibly paled.

"H-How did you know it was her?" Gajeel stuttered.

"I can smell it. You haven't claimed her yet, but your scent is still on her. Tell me, could you?" Natsu demanded.

Gajeel stared in to the onyx eyes of the enraged Fire Dragon Slayer trying to think of a way to answer without seeming weak. There was no way around it, "No." he sighed

"Good." Natsu stated, grinning, "I would have hated to have to kill you. So tell me how are you dealing with this?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Gajeel sneered, immediately irritated at the prying question. "And don't go telling anyone what you know. I would hate to have to kill you."

Laughing, Natsu looked right at the fuming dragon slayer all humor leaving his face. "I don't want details about you and Levy. I need to know how you are staying sane. How can you not let those dreams drive you crazy?"

"Easy. I. Enjoy. Them." Gajeel emphasized each word to ensure the meaning behind them would sink into Pinky's thick skull.

* * *

"Lucy, dear, we're here." Aggie said gently stroking Lucy's hair.

Lucy sat up rubbing her eyes. She noticed her eyes were still slightly puffy and swollen and her nose felt a bit raw. "I'm so sorry, Aggie. I didn't mean to sleep so long." Lucy said yawning.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I dozed there for a bit myself." Aggie replied smiling at Lucy.

The carriage was slowly making its way down a tree lined drive. Night had started to fall casting long shadows in the dim light. Ahead was a slightly larger than average house, it was stone, two stories, with a wide set of stairs leading to the covered front porch. The windows already glowed with a warm welcoming light from inside. It looked peaceful. Welcoming.

The carriage came to a halt at the foot of the front steps. Lucy exited the carriage first to assist Aggie before leaning back inside to retrieve the bags. Adjusting the straps of the bag on her shoulder, Lucy looked down at Aggie, "Shall we?" she asked motioning to the house.

"Of course, dear." Aggie said softly, smiling as she made her way up the steps. Lucy followed closely behind her. Arriving at the door, Aggie grasped the dragon head knocker, and wrapped on the door a few times before letting the knocker rest. It only took a few minutes for the door to be opened.

On the other side of the door stood a bespectacled young man. He had shaggy brown hair pushed back from his face, bright green eyes and his glasses were perched on the edge of his thin nose. He wore a faded green shirt and brown pants tucked into his scuffed black boots. In his hands he held a book which he closed as he looked up. A smile immediately stretched across his face when he realized who was at the door.

"Aunt Aggie." He greeted her, placing his book on a table just inside the door and engulfing the older woman in an affectionate hug. "It's been ages since I've seen you! Come in, come in. I'll get some tea." Turning to stand beside Aggie, he placed an arm around her waist and guided her through the door.

"Nathaniel, dear, this is Lucy. She is a wonderful young woman who agreed to keep this old woman company on my journey here." Aggie said as they paused in the foyer. Motioning to Lucy who stood behind her carrying Aggie's bags.

"Oh! My apologies, miss. I didn't mean to be rude." Nathaniel said slightly bowing at the waist and upon rising took the bags from Lucy.

"No need to apologize." Lucy replied smiling as she handed the bags over to Nathaniel.

"Shall we then, ladies?" Nathaniel smiled as he led the way to the living room. The room was beautifully decorated and welcoming. A deep red sofa faced a large stone fireplace which was flanked by two windows. Each window had a plush chair in front of it, each one with its own foot stool. The side walls of the room were completely covered with bookshelves, the floor to ceiling kind, full of tomes. A fire blazed in the hearth filling the room with warm flickering light. "If you ladies would have a seat, make yourselves comfortable. I'll put your bags in your room Auntie and be back with some tea." Smiling he turned and left the room.

"Such a sweet boy." Aggie commented as she settled herself in one of the chairs, propping her feet on the stool.

"He seems to care for you a great deal." Lucy said as she took the other chair. She sat with her back straight, resting her hands in her lap, slightly turned so that she could face Aggie without having to turn her head.

"Aye, that he does." Aggie agreed. "He's all the family I have left now. He's my late sister's son." Aggie stated sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Aggie. It must be difficult being alone." Lucy offered, wondering if she would be in a similar state if it weren't for her family with Fairy Tail.

"Don't let it trouble you, honey. I've had a good life. I've loved, been loved, and I have suffered loss. Now I am just enjoying the little things while I still have time." Aggie smiled at Lucy reassuringly. "Now, why don't we discuss a happier topic, hm?"

"Of course." Lucy replied apologetically. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Aggie chuckled and pretended to think about the question for a bit before answering, "How about we talk a bit more about your dragon slayer?"

"Did someone say dragon slayer?" Nathaniel said excitedly. Entering the room with a tray holding three cups and a tea pot, he hurried and placed them on the table in front of the sofa before taking a seat. He looked expectantly at Lucy and Aggie, almost like a child waiting for a gift.

"Yes, dear boy." Aggie laughed, "It turns out that Miss Lucy, here, has a small problem with a dragon slayer she knows. Would you mind sharing some of your knowledge about them with her? She doesn't quite know how to deal with this one."

Lucy's face turned three shades of red. It wasn't every day that a sweet little old lady airs out all your problems for the world to hear. She knew Aggie meant well, but still….

"Of course, of course. I would be delighted to." Nathaniel replied enthusiastically. "First, would you mind telling me why type of dragon slayer? Is it male or female?

"H-He's a Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy replied, not sure if she really wanted to discuss her problems with a man she had just met.

"Well then, I guess the best thing to do is to start at the beginning. I am sure you know that Dragon Slayers are the adoptive children of dragons. They are taken in at a very young age and raised with their dragon parent only. They are taught the magic of dragons, directly from the source, so to speak. Their training is intensive, _every_ aspect of their lives, from the time they were taken in, until all of the dragons disappeared, July 7, 777, consisted of training." As he went on, Nathaniel's voice became stronger and he got a far-away look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really seeing what was around him but another world altogether.

"Not much information has been written on the slayers, but the information that I have compiled from the few sources I have been able to discover, gives me a pretty good idea as to their particular characteristics. Now, every dragon slayer is different in the same way that there are no two people alike. Keeping that in mind, what we can know about the nature of the slayer but not the individual." Nathaniel had a very soothing sound to his voice and Lucy found herself drawn in by his words. Glancing in Aggie's direction, she noticed the elderly woman had her eyes closed, her chin resting on her chest and her breathing was deep and regular. She must have fallen asleep. Lucy smiled warmly in her direction before giving her attention back to Nathaniel.

"The slayer will grow and mature physically" Nathaniel continued, "as all humans do, but there are distinct differences. All slayers will develop elongated incisors, or fangs, they develop heightened senses such as hearing and smell, as well as physical traits associated with the type of slayer they are or have become. There is usually some visible manifestation representative of the element they wield.

"Hormonal development is where the biggest differences are. Normal individuals, like you and I, will go through puberty and once that cycle is complete, move on with their lives as adults. Slayers however, will go through an additional stage, usually referred to as "heat". Similar to that in animals, their instincts to breed take over. Now this particular phase can apparently be bypassed in the event the slayer is able to "claim" his Mate before or shortly after the "heat" begins."

"Mate?" Lucy asked.

Delighted at the question, Nathaniel answered, "Yes, just like their dragon parents, slayers will only have one Mate for life. The male slayer, like the dragon, will claim their Mate, thus marking them as their own. The dangerous aspect of this process is that the Mate that has been chosen isn't always given a choice. Once the slayer claims his Mate, the bond between the two cannot be broken, even in death. It is eternal. Neither will survive without the other. They are bonded in a way that cannot be fully comprehended. They essentially belong to the other, their life is no longer their own, their very being is imprinted with the essence of the other. Everything they feel, so does the other; emotions, pain, joy, sorrow. They even share each other's thoughts and dreams. In a sense it's one heart in two bodies."

"What happens if the Mate is unwilling?" Lucy asked fascinated by the information that Nathaniel was providing her with. It was difficult for her to see Natsu, or even Gajeel, in a situation like this.

"It would be best if you understand that a slayer will recognize his Mate, in most cases, almost immediately and with this recognition comes love. The slayers fall hard for their Mates, and fast. Once they make the decision to claim their Mate, their "heat" will begin. Possessiveness is usually the first symptom that they will experience; they will find themselves drawn to their Mates, constantly wanting to be around them. This is followed by a shared thought process with their Mate, usually in the form of dreams. Once reaching this point in their "heat" the slayer is still in control, still able to act according to their own particular habits, beliefs, moral, or whatever drives them as an individual."

"So the slayer would want to be around their Mate all the time? And they will share dreams?" Lucy asked, fascinated.

Yes, precisely." Nathaniel replied. "At this point, if the slayer attempts to claim his Mate and the Mate refuses, the slayer will more often than not honor that decision. Forcing a life altering decision on someone you love isn't something that really anyone would do, right?

"Further into the "heat" the slayer will become progressively more…. Uh…. I guess _animalistic_ would be the right word to use here. Their instincts begin to take over. Kidnapping their Mate is not unheard of. In the rare cases where the Mate adamantly refuses the Slayer, things go horribly wrong for them and everyone around them. The slayer, driven by their instinct to mate, will attack and destroy anything and anyone in their way of claiming their Mate. Should their Mate fight them, they are usually killed in the process. As I told you before, the Slayer cannot survive without their Mate, claimed or not."

"That's so sad." Lucy whispers, "So the slayer deeply loves his Mate, even if she doesn't love him back, and will continue to fight for her in his own way until he claims her or they both die?"

"That sums it up nicely, Miss Lucy." Nathaniel said as he rose, and walking to the book shelf behind the sleeping Aggie. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books on the middle shelf, his lips forming the names of the titles. "Ah ha! Here it is." Pulling a tome from the shelf, Nathaniel returned to the sitting area and stood a few feet in front of Lucy holding it out to her. "Here. This is for you. I have another copy in my room. I hope it helps you with your problems understanding your Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Oh, he's not my – " Lucy started reaching her hand out for the book.

"Miss Lucy. Please don't fight him." Nathaniel whispered covering Lucy's out stretched hand with his own, "If you are his Mate, and I suspect you are, let me assure you that there is no one who could love you more deeply or completely, than him." Looking into Lucy's wide eyes for a moment longer, Nathaniel released her hand and the book. "Use it well, Ms. Lucy."

"Thank you. For the book. But, I really don't think he feels that way about me." Lucy said sadly placing the book in her lap and stroking the cover lightly.

"Time will tell." Nathaniel commented, unconvinced. "Well then, it appears that Auntie has fallen asleep, I will carry her to her room and show you to yours. If you would follow me." He smiled, turning to gently pick up Aggie. He lifted her from the chair, cradling her head against his shoulder with an arm under hers and the other behind her knees. He held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. Lucy couldn't help but smile at them both.

Nathaniel made his way out of the living room and into the foyer, to the stairs. Lucy followed closely behind him hugging the tome to her chest. They took the stairs to the second floor. Nathaniel entered into the first door at the top of the stairs, pushing to door open with his boot. Entering the room he walked to the bed against the far wall, and gently placed Aggie in its center. Lucy stood in the doorway, watching the young man care for his elderly aunt. He tucked the blankets around Aggie's shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead before he lightly walked out of the room.

"Your room is right next door. I apologize that it is not very large, but I wasn't expecting company."

"Please don't worry about me, I will be fine. Thank you for all you told me today. I am sure it will be helpful." Lucy bowed her head to Nathaniel smiling softly, "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Lucy, please do not hesitate to call if you should need anything, no matter the hour." Nathaniel said, turning and heading back down the hall.

"T-Thank you." Lucy said to his retreating back. Turning and entering the room assigned to her, Lucy was thankful that it was simple. A small bed, a table, and a chest the only furniture. Lucy walked over to the bed and sat down, placing the book in her lap.

Glancing down at the book in her lap, Lucy ran her fingers over the gilded title, "_The Unlikely Hatchling – A Dragon Slayer's Tale_" Natsu, would think she was being weird again, but she really wanted to read this book. Settling back on the bed, Lucy propped her back up with the pillow and carefully opened the cover of the book and began to read.

* * *

She had stayed up the whole night reading the book Nathaniel had given her, unable to put it down. It told the story of a Slayer from his point of view. The part that really captured Lucy was when he had discovered his Mate. The journey he went on trying to woo her and finally succeeding was enrapturing. Lucy sighed and cried along with him, silently cheering him on in her heart. She knew, as she read the words, what Nathaniel had meant when he said that no one could love more deeply or completely than a Dragon Slayer.

By the time she closed the cover of the book, tears streaming down her face, the sun was coming through her window. She was sure she looked as drained as she felt, but there was no helping it. She freshened herself in the bathroom before making her way down the stairs. Nathaniel and Aggie were already up and enjoying breakfast in the living room when she came in. They exchanged pleasantries and Lucy had a cup of strong coffee before she and Aggie got on their way.

On the ride home, Aggie had questioned Lucy about Natsu and his behavior towards her. Lucy tried to be thorough and give her as many details as she could remember. Aggie mulled over the information that Lucy gave her and voiced her opinion just before arriving at her townhome. She felt that Natsu definitely had feelings for her. Lucy knew that she was probably treading on dangerous ground, but hope had started to well up in her heart at the possibility.

Thanking Aggie, and refusing to accept the payment for the job, claiming the book was more than enough, Lucy hugged the dear woman and said her goodbyes before making her way to the park. She didn't want to go home just yet. Needing time to sort through her thoughts and feelings, Lucy wandered in the park before settling on a spot.

She was sitting under a large cherry tree in Magnolia Park, very likely the same tree Natsu dug up and sailed down the canal and by her window when she was sick and missed the festival. The memory of it made her smile to herself. Her back rested against the trunk of the tree and she had her knees up with her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on her knees. Maybe what Aggie said was true, in his own little way, Natsu was trying to let her know how much he really cared for her.

"Am I a fool to hope?" Lucy bewilderedly asked herself. "Everything around me has changed, I have changed. Natsu has changed." Letting out a frustrated sigh, and talking to no one in particular, "There is no point in dwelling on this when there is nothing I can do to change the fact that I have lost seven years, been consumed with thoughts of a pink haired idiot, and stressing about some pretty intense dreams. Well, at least I am not alone, I still have my friends." She stretched her arms over her head, arched her back, stretched out her legs pointing her toes and let out a sigh. She slowly made her way to her feet.

She started off in the direction of her apartment. Jumping up on to the wall bordering the canal, Lucy balanced with her arms out, enjoying the breeze on her face. Walking the familiar route home comforted her, making her feel that things weren't so different or chaotic despite her internal dilemma.

"Careful you don't fall in!" a fisherman calls out from his boat on the canal.

"I won't fall." Lucy smiled and waved at the fisherman. Some things definitely haven't changed much.

Finally home, Lucy switches on the light and makes her way to the kitchen. She begins making tea and something to eat. The normalcy of her actions bringing some level of comfort to her and for a brief moment she is able to forget about her problem with Natsu. Finished with the preparation of her meal, Lucy sits at the table to eat when she hears a noise coming from the back of her apartment. It sounded almost like rustling fabric. Pausing with her tea halfway to her mouth, Lucy is motionless as she strains to listen to see if she hears the sound again. After a few minutes of nothing, Lucy resumes her meal, deciding it must have been her imagination.

She washes her dishes and puts them away before heading to the bathroom to take a long bath. Lucy started the water in the bathroom, making sure to get the water as hot as possible. _There is nothing like a long hot bath to make you relax and forget your worries for a while,_ Lucy though as she tested the water temperature with her fingertips. Adding a bit of vanilla and rose oil to the water, Lucy stripped out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor in a pile and slowly got into the tub. Letting the heat of the water seep into and sooth her body and mind, Lucy leaned her head back and closed her eyes sighing. In a matter of moments, Lucy dozed off completely relaxed and at ease.

Feeling cold, Lucy awoke with a start, splashing water all over the bathroom floor. _How long was I asleep? Judging from the temperature of the water, it had to be more than an hour. _"I hope this doesn't make me sick." Lucy said shivering. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off. She wrapped a towel in her hair and one on her body and rushed into her bedroom to get dressed. Thinking only of getting warm as quickly as possible, Lucy ran straight to her wardrobe and grabbed her warmest nightclothes. Putting them on without taking the time to put on her panties or bra, Lucy rushed to her bed and dove under the covers.

Immediately warmed, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Her bed was so warm and her shivers were gradually dissipating. Lucy brought her knees up to her chest and tried pulling her blankets more snugly around her, when she noticed her blanket was stuck. Huffing, she rolled over- right into a hot hard naked chest. She was instantly cocooned in a pair of equally hot hard arms. With her head tucked neatly under his chin, her hands and arms pinned between her body and his naked chest, it wasn't surprising that her shivers came back full-force.

"Na….!" Lucy started, but was interrupted.

"Hmmm….Lucy…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep, his arms tightening around Lucy. "….know how I feel…..mmm….."

_What is he saying? He's talking in his sleep. Why is he in my bed?_ To startled to move, Lucy froze, lying completely still so as not to startle and wake him.

Natsu started nuzzling the top of Lucy's head and his hands began rubbing her back lazily in small soothing circles. "Lucy…you…mmm…smell good." Natsu lowered his face right next to hers and breathed into her ear. This immediately sent chills throughout Lucy's entire body. "When will you realize…" his mouth dropped down to the crook of her neck.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered slightly panicked, not sure if he was awake or not. "N-Natsu, you awake?"

"Lucy…wish you...not just my dream…" Natsu gently kissed Lucy's neck right at the sensitive spot when her neck meets her shoulder. She could feel herself starting to melt, or was it just that the heat his body was giving off was getting hotter. She felt his tongue trace the length of her neck, from the base of her collarbone to the oh-so-sensitive flesh behind her ear. Her back involuntarily arched into him causing his hands to splay across her back, as if to keep her as close to him as possible.

_Teeth….Oh God! _Lucy thought as Natsu lightly scraped his teeth over the tender flesh of her ear lobe. She could feel his fangs, and heavens help her, it excited her.

"Please Lucy…mmmmm…love me…" Natsu mumbled as his hands began moving again. So hot, his hands were so hot, almost branding her. One was under her nightshirt against the bare skin between her shoulder blades. The other hand moving lower to the base of her spine and applying just enough pressure to press her intimately against him. "Lucy….feels good….mmmm…"

Natsu continued with the sleepy assault on Lucy's neck and ears mumbling what sounded like tender words of love and passion. Lucy didn't know what to do. Should she wake him or let things continue and see where then wind up. If she didn't figure it out soon, what Natsu was doing to her would soon rob her of her ability to think. She knew time was short, because the thought of not being able to think was sounding like a pretty good idea.

* * *

Natsu was having one hell of a dream.

He had crawled in to Lucy's room through the window (nothing out of the ordinary for him) stripped out of his clothes and lay down in her bed. He had fallen asleep surrounded by her scent. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days, and it was tearing him up inside. He needed to be near her, and since she didn't come home yesterday, and he hadn't seen her today, he figured the only way he would get any rest was here, where she would eventually show up.

Lucy meant a great deal to him, more so than anyone else in the guild or otherwise, and it wasn't easy for him to talk about how he felt. They worked well together, she could always make him smile, and he was fiercely protective of her. He practically made a fool of himself for her sake. What was taking him so long to tell her? What was taking her so long to realize?

Since coming to the decision to tell Lucy that she was his Mate, his love, he had been anxious to tell her, to get it over with so to speak. His dreams of her were getting more and more intense and vivid. This one being more than any he had had before. The smells, the feelings, were so much more alive.

_She had come to him, turned right into his arms, she fit him perfectly. Her head tucked beneath his chin, her hands splayed across his chest. Beneath her palm, his heart beat furiously._

_"Na…" Dream Lucy started, but Natsu cut her off._

_"Lucy, I want you to know how I feel about you." He tightened his arms around the Dream Lucy nuzzling the top of her head and relishing the intoxicating fragrance only she has. He knew that he never wanted to live without being surrounded by her scent. "Lucy, only you smell like this, you smell so good. It's all vanilla roses and…..Lucy. I never want to forget this scent. You intoxicate me, Lucy." Natsu inhaled deeply and moved his head down moving his mouth toward her ear. Saying these things to her were difficult, he couldn't bring himself to look at her yet. "When will you realize what you do to me, what you mean to me?"_

_"Natsu…" Dream Lucy whispered near his ear, "N-Natsu, you awake…..confusing feelings in me. I don't know how to tell you how I feel." Dream Lucy sounded almost like she wanted him to give her the answers she was seeking. Oh how he wished he could!_

_"Lucy, my Lucy, how I wish you were not just my Dream Lucy. I want to tell __**you**__ how I feel, I just cannot find the right words. It's hard for me to really tell you what you mean to me." Natsu moved his mouth to her neck, kissing the tender part where her shoulder meets her neck. Loving the taste of her skin on his tongue, Natsu traced the line of her neck from the base of her collarbone to the sensitive area behind her ear. The sensation he caused Dream Lucy made her arch her back in pleasure. Natsu braced his hands on her back to keep her near as possible to him. _

_Discovering how sensitive Dream Lucy's ears were, Natsu pushed her just a little farther. Lightly scraping his fangs on her lobe before taking the bit of flesh in his mouth and sucking lightly, he could feel her body surrendering to his seduction. _

_ "Please Lucy, let me show you. I want you to love me, and only me." Natsu whispered into his Dream Lucy's ear as his hands began roaming her body once more. One hand was splayed, fingers wide, on her bare back between her shoulder blades, keeping her close. His other hand he gently moved to her lower back, applying slight pressure and angled her pelvis to cradle his manhood. "Lucy, my sweet Lucy, it's heaven, it feels so good. Tell me it feels good." Natsu whispered to his Dream Lucy and continued to kiss and nip at her neck. Doing all of the things to his Dream Lucy, he only wished he could do to his real Lucy._

* * *

Lucy couldn't tell if she was in heaven or hell.

Natsu was doing things to her that he never in her wildest dreams (ok, maybe her _wildest_ dreams) would have done. To top it all off he was asleep and she was quickly succumbing to his seduction. She wanted him in a way that scared even her. She knew she should wake him up and tell him to stop, but in the back corner of her mind she didn't want him to stop. Never wanted him to stop. Her body was burning up, and it wasn't just from the heat Natsu was radiating.

Natsu was kissing and nipping her neck. Her breathing was becoming ragged. His teeth were really her undoing. The subtle danger of having such a lethal edge against her tender skin aroused her in a way nothing else ever had. Knowing that there would be heavy consequences later, Lucy made her decision. She would have tonight with Natsu, even if it would be the only one she ever got. She wanted this, no, needed him.

Gathering her resolve, Lucy raised her hands slowly up his chest and wound her arms around Natsu's neck. Pulling him closer to her, she pressed her whole body along the length of him. Still wanting to be even closer to him, Lucy raised her knee and wrapped one of her legs around Natsu's waist hooking her foot just below his tight butt. The intimacy of the position shocked her at first, but the feeling of having him so close to her outweighed her caution.

"Lucy,…mmmm...please….."Natsu groaned, tightening his hold on her. He moved his hips, grinding his pelvis against her as he bit down on her neck. The shock wave of pleasure that shot through Lucy made her moan and arch her back once more. Arching her back caused her breasts to press against Natsu's chest with only the cloth of her nightshirt between them. The friction of the fabric against her breasts caused her nipples to harden into tight little buds.

Natsu's hands, already under the back of her shirt, began to rise up her sides, taking her shirt with them. With her arms already raised and around Natsu's neck, she offered little resistance in the removal of her nightshirt. The initial separation of their bodies as the shirt passed between them was quickly forgotten when skin touched skin. Natsu moaned when their bodies reconnected, Lucy gasped.

"Lucy…oh god…Lucy…."Natsu moaned again and rolled Lucy on to her back.

* * *

There was something very strange about this dream.

_Natsu continued to devour Dream Lucy's neck, little kisses and nips all along the beautiful length. He could tell that her breathing was becoming erratic, her heart beat was speeding up. She was just as aroused as he was. That in itself was a heady drug. To know that he could make her feel this way was bliss in itself. He was about to push her a little farther when Dream Lucy dragged her palms up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. The sensation was so erotic. Before he could recover from the new sensations, Dream Lucy lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing the very core of her womanhood against the one part of him that wanted to be there._

_"Lucy, I need you. Please…." Natsu lost control briefly, grinding his hips against her while he bit down, a bit hard, on her neck. Dream Lucy moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. The feel of her nipples hardening in to tight pearls against his chest, pushed Natsu a little farther over the edge. He needed to remove the barrier between her silky skin and his, NOW! Of their own accord, his hands began lifting her shirt up and over her head. Separating their bodies momentarily, giving Natsu the chance to regain some of his control. _

_The instant their naked torsos collided, the last remnants of Natsu's control vanished. He could feel the silky smooth skin of Dream Lucy's breasts on his chest and the hard pebbles of her nipples…It was too much. _

_"Lucy, I can't take it anymore. Oh God! Lucy!" Natsu rolled Dream Lucy on to her back and rose above her bracing himself on his forearms. Her legs were spread and he was lying between them, his throbbing manhood nestled in the valley between her legs. The cloth of her night pants was the only barrier between them. Moist heat, making him ache with desire to make her his. Creamy skin from her waist up was bared for his eyes to see. He devoured her with his eyes, starting from where their bodies touched and slowly making his way up. Taut flat stomach, her large breasts bared to him in all their glory, her arms still encircling his neck, her face…._

* * *

The moment Lucy was rolled on to her back, she felt exposed, embarrassed and exhilarated all at the same time. Natsu positioned himself between her spread legs, pressing his member firmly against the core of her womanhood. As he raised himself up onto his forearms, Lucy knew he was no longer asleep. Doubt began to creep into her mind causing her to panic. Natsu was eating her up with his eyes, not missing one inch of her exposed flesh. He paused for a time staring at her breasts before looking up at her face.

The moment their eyes met she saw the confusion in his gaze. Reaching up a hand to cup the side of his face, Lucy attempted to recapture the intense passion they had only moments before. "Natsu…"

"Lucy?! Am I dreaming? Are you really here? What's happening?" Natsu began breathing heavily. He didn't understand, how did his dream become reality? Or did his reality become a dream?

Bringing up her other hand to cup the other side of his face, Lucy forced Natsu to look at her, "Natsu, it's me, I'm here, I'm really here." Lucy smiled at Natsu and brought his face closer to hers. As he drew closer, Lucy slid her hands up the sides of his face and into his spiky pink hair. She reveled in the soft texture, threading it through her fingers. As their lips touched, soft and hesitant at first, Lucy felt the tightness in her chest ease. Natsu deepened the kiss and a warmth spread throughout her body, a sense of belonging. Yes, this is where she belonged, in this Dragon Slayers arms. Forever.

Natsu was the first to break the kiss, he needed to know, "Lucy…..?"

"Hmmmm?" Not willing to lose the taste of him in her mouth, Lucy began kissing and licking at Natsu's neck and chest. Making small wet trails on his skin that dried quickly in the heat he was giving off.

Natsu wasn't able to maintain a single thought in his head with Lucy kissing him. Frustration at his lack of control caused him to be a bit more aggressive and he ground his hips in to her while he leaned down and bit her neck. Lucy moaned, fisted his hair in her hands and arched her back. The sound she made and the movement of her hips against him when she arched her back intensified his desire for her ten fold.

"Tell me, Lucy, tell me what I need to hear….please, before it's too late." Natsu growled against Lucy's ear. "I _need_ to hear you say it." Desperate now for the words, Natsu clenched his teeth together and rested his forehead on Lucy's shoulder. Staying completely still, not even daring to breathe, lest he miss the slightest syllable from her lips, Natsu waited. The importance of her acceptance of him was beyond just tonight. If she chose him, she would be his….for life, forever. There would be no going back, no changing her mind. She had to give him the words.

Lucy didn't even pretend not to know what he was talking about. With all that she had discovered over the past few days, she knew that dragons have only one mate, for life. Once claimed by a dragon, willing or no, your life would never be the same. You would be claimed, owned, possessed, and obsessed. There is no undoing it, not even by death. Natsu wanted her agreement before he claimed her. That he would ask, said more to her than the words themself, and gave her her own answer.

"Natsu….." Lucy felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath, she felt his whole body go tense, "Natsu, look at me."

Natsu slowly raised his head and looked Lucy in the face. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Her next words would grant him heaven or hell. Part of him wished he hadn't asked, that he had just taken what she was offering and let her deal with the consequences later. But that cold approach wasn't something he could do to Lucy. As he stared into her eyes, Natsu saw their entire history flash before him; all the memories, laughing, fighting, working, playing. She was everything to him, his world.

"Natsu." Lucy touched his face with her hands, tracing the angles and ridges. Natsu turned into her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu whispered, needing to say the words aloud, hoping she would return them.

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled up at him as the tears fell from her eyes, "I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are my rock, my protector, my best friend, my confidant, and…..if you will have me….my lover. Natsu, I choose to be with you. I love you."

"Lucy!" Natsu gleefully growled before claiming her mouth with his own. He kissed her deeply, savagely, the desire to be gentle was lost. Lucy wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly to her not even wanting air between them.

He became the Dragon then, all teeth and fire. He scorched her, made her burn, branded her with his touch. Natsu felt a desperation to take her quickly, before she changed her mind. His kiss became brutal, biting at Lucy's lips as if he would eat her.

Lucy gave as good as she got, she couldn't get enough of him. After making her declaration to him, she wanted all of him at once, he was too much and not enough for her. Her hips began to move on their own, seeking the pleasure she knew Natsu could give her. With each gyration of her hips, Natsu would moan and groan, a mix of pleasure and pain.

Suddenly her pants were in the way, Natsu, impatient now, burned them, ripping the offensive remnants away to leave Lucy completely bare. Lucy lay there naked before Natsu who was kneeling between her legs and taking his time looking at her. Reaching out a hand Natsu traced the line of her collarbone, then a line down her chest between her breasts, to her navel, then changing direction to her hips. His hands gripped her hips squeezing briefly before moving up her sides.

His hands continued on to the outer curves of her breasts, cradling the creamy orbs in his hands. Lucy moaned as Natsu began to knead her breasts flicking his finger over her hardened nipples. Lucy's sharp intake of breath each time told him that she enjoyed his actions. Leaning forward, Natsu kissed the sensitive underside of her breast before working his way to the lush valley between them. Encouraged by Lucy's responses he began working his way to the top of her breasts, Natsu took each nipple in his mouth rolling it with his tongue and scraping it with his teeth. Each time he suckled at her breast, Lucy would arch her back, thrusting her breasts up in to his face, moaning, telling him without words how much she loved what he was doing to her.

Natsu was reaching the end of his limit and his control. Lucy's moans did crazy things to his mind and body. He lowered his body down on to hers, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and he cradled the hottest, hardest part of himself in the moist vee of her legs. The feel of her hot wet heat on his manhood was almost his undoing.

Lucy raised her knees up and planted her feet close to Natsu's legs then she used the leverage of her legs to grind her hips into him. Natsu nearly blacked out from the sensation that action caused. Such intense pleasure filled him, he throbbed and ached, felt sated and wanted more all at the same time. She had done this to him. She made him feel this way. He only wanted her, and oh, how he wanted her.

"Natsu, please…." Lucy pleaded, moving her hips again.

Natsu gritted his teeth and growled. "Don't do that Lucy, I don't want to hurt you." He half moaned, half growled when she did it again.

Lucy was nearly mindless with passion. She wanted. She needed. NOW! "Natsu! Please, I cant take it any more!" She rotated her hips again urging him to continue. Begging him without words.

Natsu wanted so badly to take her, but he knew that with this being her first time, there would be pain. He slowly rubbed the length of his shaft up and down the slick opening between her legs, using her own fluids to cover his shaft. Deliberately causing friction over her tight nub of pleasure, Natsu got Lucy closer to release. The slick slippery fluids felt so good and smooth on his member, Natsu couldn't imagine a feeling better than this.

Continuing with the long strokes of his shaft against Lucy's wet heat, Natsu leaned forward and began kissing Lucy's neck "Lucy…..I'm sorry." He murmured against her ear as he grasped his shaft in one strong hand and guided it slowly into her hot opening. Once the head of his shaft was completely surrounded by her heat Natsu thrust hard and fast and bit down on Lucy's neck at the same time. She screamed and arched up.

Natsu stilled the lower half of his body and held it completely still to give Lucy the time to adjust to him. Her neck was bleeding where he bit her, he lapped up the blood from the wound, licking, sucking and kissing the area until the bleeding stopped. The flavor of her life, her blood, on his tongue branded itself into Natsu's memory. It mingled with her scent creating a whole new smell. The smell of his Mate.

Lucy was shocked at the pain she experienced, not expecting it to be as intense as it was. But it was over almost as quickly as it happened. Natsu was kissing her neck again. She could feel his fangs against her skin sending ripples of pleasure through her. She was getting restless, wanting to move. She wound her arms around his waist and used the leverage to arch into him. Natsu caught on fast, he slowly withdrew his shaft from her and slowly pushed back in. Both he and Lucy moaned, as unbelievable pleasure hit them both.

Faster, Natsu withdrew and plunged back in to Lucy. As the tempo increased so did their moans and breathing. Lucy was digging her nails into Natsu's back arching into him with each thrust. Closer and closer, faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Natsu!" Lucy pleaded with him for something she couldn't quite put in to words, she was right there, it was almost within reach, just a little more. She could feel Natsu inside her getting harder and thicker, his thrusts became more forceful. His breathing was ragged and there was a low rumbling in chest that started to grow louder.

"Lucy!...Oh god…..Lucy, you feel so good!" Natsu could feel that he was close to exploding. He knew Lucy was close as well. Gathering her into his arms, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down on the same spot causing the blood to well up again. Lucy screamed his name and violently arched up against him as her spasms squeezed his shaft deep within the core of her.

The combination of her powerful bucking against him and the spasms squeezing him pushed Natsu over the edge and his world exploded. He roared and poured his seed deep within his Mate.

Totally exhausted, Natsu collapsed on top of Lucy, careful not to crush her with his weight. Breathing heavily, Natsu tried to calm his racing heart and collect his thoughts.

"Lucy, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Natsu asked concerned. Looking at Lucy's face, his gaze full of concern, Natsu looked for any sign of her discomfort.

"I'm fine, Natsu. A little sore, but fine." Lucy laughed and reached up to kiss him. When she broke the kiss, she collapsed back on to the bed and Natsu rolled off her, to the side. He gathered her to him and just laid there with her for a while.

Breaking the silence, Natsu said, "Your neck will be bruised by morning, and it will scar. I'm sorry, Lucy. I could have marked you somewhere less visible, but I wasn't thinking clearly then."

"I wouldn't want it anywhere else, Natsu." Lucy said raising her hand to touch the spot on her neck where he had bitten her. Lightly touching the spot, Lucy flinched, it was sore and would likely pain her for a while. She smiled. She was his. She _belonged _to him, and this mark proved it. No she didn't want it hidden, she wanted it visible, she wanted everyone to know. She was his, but more importantly: HE was HERS.

"Natsu?"

"mmmm?"

"Forever, right?"

"Forever, Lucy." Natsu replied, smiling and opening his arms to her.

Rolling over into his arms and tucking her head under his chin, Lucy sighed, smiled and surrendered to blissful slumber knowing that there was nowhere safer than in the arms of her Dragon Slayer, her lover, her Mate.


End file.
